User talk:Fibijean 14
=2012= Welcome Hi, welcome to The Legend Of The Legendary Heroes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ferris 2.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Character Pages I've re-done the character pages with external information. Though it's not sorted into headings or particularly well written, it is much more accurate and comprehensive than the previous versions of the pages. ShadowenX 12:48, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Okay...what do you mean, "external information"? Fibijean 14 01:51, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Wikipedia. ShadowenX 03:23, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Adoption I've posted an adoption request for this wiki, which should get a response in a few days time, apparently. You're an Admin! You're an admin now, so you have access to pretty much everything. New Colours What do you think of the new colours? Too overwhelming? Too golden? Or is it fine... even good? Let me know. ShadowenX 10:34, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's great. I pressed a button and the whole format changed and I just thought, "Wow!" I thinkthe colours work really well. Good job. Fibijean 14 00:20, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Another page that you shouldn't bother about Just like the characters page, the "Empires" page is also completely useless as each nation will have its own page. I notice that you keep putting the "Recent activity" code back on the main page. Why is this? There is already a whole page devoted to recent activity... the ''Recent Activity ''page - plus, it's accessible from any other page. Putting the recent activity code on the main page is just unnessecary clutter - that space could be better used on introducing the site to newcomers and posting wiki news - things of that nature. Basically, I just see it as a waste of space, since the Recent Activity Page does the exact same thing... does a better job of it actually. ShadowenX 22:59, May 21, 2012 (UTC) I do not think that word means what you think it means... A sypnosis in not the same as a plot summary. A sypnosis is a summary of the key ideas of the story, while a plot summary is a walkthrough of everything that happens. Take the sypnosis on the main page for example... it doesn't reveal very much at all about what happens in the story, but it does outline the key ideas. Just saying, since you're entitling the plot summaries on the episode pages as sypnoses. ShadowenX 00:42, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Contributions Hello Fibijean, I am glad that you like my contributions. I will try to shorten the other episodes. Regarding episode 7, I regret to inform you that I did not finish that one, I got too tired and went to sleep ^^U so you can actually expect that to double in size... Ummm... I'll try to shorten them, I promise! The reason I provide Dub comments its because I think they are too good, Ian Sinclair and all other actors put such beautiful passion in their speech and the subtitles are... too lazy... But that is just my selfish preferences, in the future I'll save the dub quotes for myself x) If it really makes you happy, I'd like to hear the reason of sub vs dub. Barselc (talk) 13:11, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello Fibi! I was wondering if it is ok with you and we can go with your suggestion of having both a long summary and a short summary? I insist on this because sometimes I do not understand stuff on anime, no matter how many times I see it, so I like to have somewhere to read and understand better (I have a specific example about Code Geass R2). The funny thing is that when I did not understand something of LLH I used to say "I'll check it out on the wikki... wait... I am writting it... If I don't know then the wiki cannot help me D:" So I'd like to give this support to anyone else. Now I want to ask a selfish request. Can I ask you to read my blog post about the last 4 episodes of the anime of LLH? I'd like some feedback and to hear other opinions! But dont feel forced :) Thank you so much ^^ lets work!!! Fibi, I am pretty sure that Sion reads Ryner's report and the end of this episode. Where did you look? My DVD had that scene and then appears Lucile... In case the version you saw does not have Sion reading the report, how does it end? Barselc (talk) 16:30, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, in episode 1 is the only one where I provide both the subtitle version and the dub version, after that, ShadowenX asked me to do only the subtitled. I did copy the subtitled version word by word from my DVD, if none of the 2 versions I provide look familiar to you then... we have different subtitles :O Barselc (talk) 03:10, July 22, 2012 (UTC) =2013= Welcome Um, e... I am just new here. You are welcome. Locked homepage I was wondering, would it be possible to unlock Alpha_Stigma_Wiki so I could add the wiki's creation date, the animanga footer and a link to the animanga page? I am creating w:c:Animanga:Legend of the Legendary Heroes to point to this wiki and it gets better featuring if the wiki links back. +Y 16:57, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Fibi its me Yoshi!! well I have a bad news everybody is going mad i cant even join arenas because everybody is waiting for you pls join the server cr.eternalcracked.com thank you 10:16, July 31, 2013 (UTC)Yoshi / Warren 10:16, July 31, 2013 (UTC)